


Герцог(иня)

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: О титулах, мандалорских традициях и джедайском чувстве юмора.





	Герцог(иня)

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, легкий ООС Квай-Гона.

Когда по пути на Корусант в разговорах между Сатин и Квай-Гоном проскальзывает титул «герцог», Оби-Ван не придает этому особое значение – объектом их обсуждения вполне может быть не так давно почивший брат Сатин, а то и её отец, с которым Квай-Гон был в весьма хороших отношениях. Единственное, что слегка удивляет и вызывает странную, необъяснимую тоску, это что говорят они о герцоге в настоящем, словно бы он жив, хотя при этом сама Сатин не выглядит особо печальной.

Когда этот титул возникает во время беседы на званом ужине в честь нового лидера Мандалора, Оби-Вану кажется это глупым, но он скидывает всё на сенаторские замашки и старательно выделяет голосом титул «герцогиня», если вдруг возникает необходимость обратиться к Сатин. Послы и сенаторы странно переглядываются при этом, а Сатин отчего-то заливается румянцем и жестким голосом просит больше не обращаться к ней так. Он следует её просьбе, но всё равно остается в легком недоумении.  

Когда в голонэте появляется первое интервью с коронованной Сатин и его заголовок отчего-то твердит «герцог Мандалора», Оби-Ван считает это опечаткой и тихонько хмыкает. Когда это повторяется в десятый раз, он уже смеется на пару с Квинланом, а после пятидесятой такой записи предлагает начать делать ставки. Почему-то кроме них двоих никого не пробивает на смех, а когда в двойном разговоре с мастерами Оби-Ван упоминает герцогиню по титулу, мастер Толм с упреком смотрит на Квай-Гона и неодобрительно качает головой. Их синхронный смех, раздавшийся, когда он и Квинлан уходят, Оби-Ван считает реакцией на какую-то джедайскую шутку.        

Когда спустя пару месяцев на одном из республиканских светских раутов Сатин появляется в компании незнакомого мужчины и репортеры заполучают ценные голофото блистательной, прекрасно сочетающейся друг с другом и необычайно счастливой парочки, а затем пускают это в сеть и влепляют слово «герцог» чуть ли не через каждое слово, Оби-Вана слегка потряхивает. Нет, он всё понимает. Сатин – красивая, умная, добрая юная девушка, обладающая властью, богатством и репутацией, и стать чей-то супругой вполне логичный шаг после всех бед, что она была вынуждена переносить в одиночестве. Всё это, вне сомнений, правильно, но успокоение этот факт не приносит, а только лишь будоражит воспоминания идеальных обстоятельств, когда сам Оби-Ван так и не отважился поцеловать её или как-то иначе показать свои не совсем джедайские чувства.

Когда следующим вечером странно улыбающийся Квай-Гон силком выпинывает его в сторону театра, Оби-Вану просто достаточно мысли, что он сможет хотя бы на день укрыться там от вездесущего голонэта и его статеек. Оказавшись внутри и осознав, что постановка является продолжением вчерашних сенаторских посиделок, он с подозрением щурится в сторону наставника, но тот никак не замечает его взглядов и продолжает беседовать с какой-то миловидной сенаторшей с Внутреннего Кольца, незаметно поглощая тарталетки с её блюда. Поняв, что каких-либо вменяемых ответов сейчас не добиться, Оби-Ван разворачивается и сталкивает нос к носу с Сатин, сбивая её с ног. Её спутник – вчерашний белобрысый мужлан – кидается помочь ей подняться, но опаздывает на доли секунд.

В сравнении с изящной рукой Сатин собственная ладонь кажется Оби-Вану жуткой лапищей, недостойной даже прикасаться к этим тонким, обвешанным кольцами пальчикам. Это ощущение просто отвратительно, и Оби-Ван торопится разорвать контакт как можно скорей, несмотря на то, что сжимать её руку и чувствовать легкую прохладу её кожи, невероятно приятно. Когда он таки поднимает голову и ловит её взгляд, Сатин сладко улыбается, и ему хочется заговорить с ней, узнать, как проходит восстановление Мандалора, что важного произошло за то время, что они не виделись, но маячащий за её спиной мужчина безмолвно напоминает о ситхском титуле «герцог».      

 – Прощу прощения, герцогиня.

Он спешно отпускает её руку, разворачивается на каблуках, с удивлением отметив, что вокруг повисла тишина, будто кто-то отключил звук во всей Галактике, и спешно направляется в сторону выходов на балконы амфитеатра. Выловить взглядом фигуру наставника не составляет особого труда, но тот слишком увлечен похищением канапе у застывших от удивления соседей справа.

– Герцогиня! Этот джедай сказал _герцогиня!_

Прорезавший тишину одинокий голос звучит с каким-то странным воодушевлением. Оби-Ван в недоумении оглядывается, но темпа не сбавляет, и когда нижние коридоры, наконец, оживают и наполняются гулом голосов и щелканьем затворов голокамер, он наверху. Когда же совсем рядом слышится стук многочисленных каблуков, сопровождающийся возбужденными обсуждениями и проклятиями на различных наречьях, Оби-Ван уже удобно устраивается в запертой ложе и пытается дозвониться до Квай-Гона или Квинлана. После десятка безуспешных попыток, когда голоса уже не так слышны, а свет вокруг гаснет, он всё же отваживается открыть дверь и нырнуть в окутанный сумраком променуар.

– Ты сделал это специально, да?

Оби-Ван с трудом узнает в говорящей Сатин – она прячется под лестницей, а света здесь так мало, что сложно различить даже каменные колонны, но вот её голос невозможно спутать с чьим-то ещё.

– Вы плачете? Я чем-то обидел вас, герцогиня?

– Я не плачу, – она с трудом держится, чтобы перейти с жаркого шепота на недовольные восклицания. – Я… я просто очень зла на тебя, Бен!  

От обращения становится больно. Оби-Ван хочет отвернуться и вернуться в Храм или своё прежнее убежище, пока всё это безумие не подошло к концу, но Сатин вдруг хватает его за запястье и тянет к себе, под лестницу. Мимо проносится группа папарацци, активно обсуждающих полученные снимки.

– Я ведь только смогла всех убедить, что всё дело в новым романе, – Сатин всхлипывает. – А тут ты объявился со своим «герцогиня».

Она вдруг зажимает себе рот ладонью и, подталкивая Оби-Вана, забивается дальше под лестницу. Завершающий строй журналист резко останавливается и напряженно оглядывается, но через несколько секунд догоняет своих.

Дышать становится совершенно нечем – ему приходится согнуться, чтобы не удариться головой о лестницу, а Сатин так сильно прижимается к его груди и так крепко сдавливает ладонь… Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить задачу, он аккуратным, но уверенным движением сдвигает Сатин на свое место, так что теперь она оказывается зажата между стеной, лестницей и самим Оби-Ваном.

– Мне не стоило проявлять свое уважение на публике?

– Проявлять уважение? – Сатин в горделивом жесте задирает голову и упирается подбородком ему в грудь. – Постой, – в её взгляде проскальзывает внезапное понимание. – Так ты не знаешь?

– Не знаю чего?

– О моём титуле.

Над головами раздается топот десятка ног, света становится чуть больше – теперь можно хотя бы рассмотреть лицо друг друга, – и Оби-Ван толкает Сатин дальше в тень. Сатин недовольно шипит – что-то острое впивается ей в кожу, – а потом резко затихает и смущенно отводит взгляд, чувствуя его ладонь на ягодицах.

– Так что с титулом?

– Это одна из мандалорских традиций, – она умудряется поймать его косу и принимается наматывает её распушенный конец на пальцы. – Прежде Манд’алором были только мужчины, а я – женщина. Поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то соблюсти традиции, мне был дан титул герцога.

– Что с того, если кто-то обратится герцогиня, а не герцог?

Сатин, пискнув, торопливо прижимает пальцы к его губам.

– Так… так может называть меня только мой супруг.

– Тогда почему не объяснила всё сразу? Мы целый год были бок о бок.

Сатин не отвечает. Она опускает руку и даже умудряется отодвинуться от него на несколько сантиметров, а Оби-Вану вдруг приходит в голову, что расскажи он обо всём этом Квинлану, тот до конца жизни будет дразнить его подружкой герцога.

– Я не знаю, – она пожимает плечами, и её локоть, закованный в овитую орнаментом металлическую пластину, больно упирается ему под ребра. – Может… может мне просто хотелось, чтобы _ты_ так обращался ко мне.

Когда Сатин поворачивает голову к нему, щеки и скулы у неё под стать ярко-алой помаде на губах, но взгляд спокойный и уверенный. Она улыбается – как-то совсем грустно, как-то совсем не как Сатин, – скользит пальцами вдоль падаванской косы, а затем, сдвинув его в сторону, осторожно выглядывает наружу.

– Кажется, они… ой.

Оби-Ван затаскивает Сатин назад, и на этот раз она оказывается зажата в самом углу даже без крошечного шанса выбраться самостоятельно. Через каких-то пару секунд в десятке метров от лестницы снова слышится стук ботинок о мрамор, но он вскоре затихает, и с её губ срывается облегченный вздох.

– Почему ты хотела этого?

Сатин молчит и на него не смотрит, её пальцы перебирают вороты его туник, но её взгляд направлен куда-то выше его плеча. Губы Оби-Вана вдруг изгибаются в улыбке.

– Герцогиня.

Глаза у неё расширяются от ужаса, но руки слишком крепко зажаты, чтобы закрыть ему рот, так что не найдя ничего лучше, она дергает его за косу, заставляя склониться. И недовольно пищит, когда поцелуй приходится в подбородок.

– Бен.

Оби-Ван лишь качает головой.

– Мне нужно идти, _герцог_. Я и так слишком задержался в вашей компании.

– Задержался? Разве Квай-Гон не говорил тебе о моём приглашении? – она в легком недовольстве хмурит брови. – Я узнала, что вы находитесь на Корусанте, и хотела встретиться с вами. Ну, а театр… театр был единственным местом… Оби-Ван?

Оби-Ван её не слушает, а его взгляд направлен на ближайшую арку.

Квай-Гон, заметив, что его всё-таки обнаружили, приветственно махает тарталеткой. В голове колоколом звенит его добродушный смех, а в Силе он светится ярким белым светом, но не проходит и мгновенья, как к его ауре примешивается ещё несколько, и Оби-Ван, почти бесшумно ругнувшись, снова заталкивает Сатин назад под лестницу.

Когда колонна шепчущихся репортеров исчезает на верхнем этаже, Оби-Ван слышит, как Сатин снова начинает возмущенно шипеть, и смех Квай-Гона в голове становится громче.


End file.
